mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Mafia
| image = File:Slide1.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = BlaBlah99 & Hirkala | link = | size = 25 Players (SuperSize) | startdate = 14.10.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Framm 2) Lionheart 3) GMaster479 4) Vipe195 5) Filly 6) LJayden 7) Phaze 8) yuiop 9) Glycereine 10) Vineetrika 11) MollyMae 12) Marq (Slick) 13) RainThinker 14) Harvey45 15) Limey 16) Woon 17) EvilCookie (qwerty) 18) Fox 19) MissKitten 20) EDM 21) NickFleming 22) Izzy 23) Not24 24) golfjunkie 25) Onetruth | first = MollyMae | last = LJayden | mvp = Phaze | awards = - }} Mirror Mafia was a game designed and hosted by BlaBlah99 and Hirkala based on original design. It began on September 9th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win on Day 12 by LJayden, who used his x3 voting power to lynch Vipe195. Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Visuals (GOODIES): WINCON: Eliminate the Reflectors. *'Illusion': The leader of the visuals. Can fake an action each night. (Like Kate in Pirates of Penzance Mafia.) Has BTSC with Optical. *'Optical': Illusions more realistic sibling. The second in command. Gets a random ability each night. Has BTSC with Illusion. *'Light': Can blind (block) someone each night. *'Spectrum': Can choose someone in lynch. If he targets a color or his targets vote is a color, he gains BTSC with the color. If the majority of the colors and Spectrum agree, they can call for a blind lynch. Everyone will PM me their vote and no discussion will take place. *'Red': A color. Can choose one person each night. If that person is a color or Spectrum, he gains BTSC with that person and anyone they have BTSC with. *'Green': A color. Can choose one person each night. If that person is a color or Spectrum, he gains BTSC with that person and anyone they have BTSC with. *'Blue': A color. Can choose one person each night. If that person is a color or Spectrum, he gains BTSC with that person and anyone they have BTSC with. *'Opacity': Can spy on somebody each night and learn something about them. *'Hallucination': Can use psychological influence to redirect a vote each day. *'Dream': Can use psychological influence to redirect an action each night. *'Brightness': Can restore color. Can save a player each night. Can save self once. *'Prism': Breaks down light. He can choose one player each night and learns who that player is. *'Magnifying Glass': Have you ever fried ants with a magnifying glass? This is a large scale one of those. He can kill on even nights and learn a players faction on odd nights. *'Glasses': Can clear up an action. He chooses a player each night. That player learns the identity of his target and his action must succeed. Reflectors (BADDIES): Have BTSC. Have a kill each night. WINCON: Is in the majority. *'Mirror': The leader of the reflectors. Can reflect someones action back onto them. He also learns that players role. *'Smoke': Mirrors second in command. Not a reflector, but he's part of the phrase "smoke and mirrors." He can block one player each night. *'Clone': Two mirrors facing each other. He can make his vote count up to 3 times in lynch. *'Grey-scale': A color blind spectrum. He can choose someone to be randomly redirected to another person. *'Mirror Darkly': Can attempt and RID each night. If the RID is correct, that persons ability becomes a faction ability (like the night kill) until that player or Mirror Darkly dies. *'Shadow': The opposite of brightness. He can darken a player. If he targets a player, until that player is targeted by Brightness or Light, that player has a 10% chance of being blocked and a 10% chance of being randomly redirected. *'Flashlight': Artificial light. If investigated, he shows up as a random visual. INDEPENDENTS: *'Facade': When he is investigated or lynched, he shows up as random visual. (Secret) - When he joins a faction, the opposite faction's actions have a 5% chance of failing. He learns the identity of his target's target each night.WINCON: Wins in place of his faction.The first faction to lose both its leader and its second in command, Facade joins. Once that faction achieves its wincon, Facade wins, but the faction doesn't. *'Audio': (Secret) - Learns a random role each night. Can redirect a vote each day and an action each night.WINCON: Secret. Black and White: Two independents with the same goal. At the beginning, I flip a coin. Black goes to one faction and White to the other. They are neutral and have no abilities, but they win with their faction. They have BTSC. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments *Facade was outed when lynched in Day 10, though the OP stated she would not be revealed if lynched. This post was done by GM, covering for BlaBlah and Hirkala Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies *Framm_18 - Mirror Darkly (Baddie) *LJayden - Clone (Baddie) *Vineetrika - Flashlight (Baddie) *Harvey - Mirror (Baddie) *woon - Smoke (Baddie) *EDM - Shadow (Baddie) *onetruth - Grey-Scale (Baddie) *Miss Kitten - White (Indy) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Framm_18 - Mirror Darkly (Baddie) - Lynched D8 #Lionheart - Blue (Goodie) - Killed/Lynched N13/D14 #GMaster479 - Brightness (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N9 #Vipe195 - Green (Goodie) - Lynched D12 #Filly678 - Audio (Indy) - Lynched D2 #LJayden - Clone (Baddie) - Survived #Phaze - Light (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N6 #Yuiop - Magnifying Glass (Goodie) - Lynched D11 #Glycerine - Prism (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N3 #Vineetrika - Flashlight (Baddie) - Lynched D9 #Molly Mae - Red (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N1 #Marquessa - Facade (Indy) - Lynched D10 #RainThinker - Optical (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N8 #Harvey - Mirror (Baddie) - Lynched D1 #limeliam - Black (Indy) - part of the Goodie faction - Lynched D3 #woon - Smoke (Baddie) - Lynched D5 #Evil Cookie(qwerty) - Illusion (Goodie) - Lynched D7 #Fox - Spectrum (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N12 #Miss Kitten - White (Indy) - part of the Baddie faction - Killed By Reflectors N11 #EDM - Shadow (Baddie) - Lynched D4 #NickFleming - Glasses (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N7 #Izzy - Dream (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N2 #24_65_34_83_361 - Opacity (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N10 #Golfjunkie - Hallucination (Goodie) - Killed by Reflectors N5 #onetruth - Grey-Scale (Baddie) - Lynched D6 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games